


Fast Food

by SunsetShimmer



Category: Firewatch (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, Short, Slice of Life, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetShimmer/pseuds/SunsetShimmer
Summary: "There you are, I've been freezing my fucking ass off out here waiting for you." "Firstly, who the hell are you?” He furrowed his brow “And secondly, watch your language... Lady..." A knowing smirk spread across the woman’s face. "Delilah?"





	

It was dark and humid. Hell it was always dark and humid. Henry pulled up into the drive and unloaded a couple bags of takeout from the back of the truck before spinning around to finally break through the front door and dig into the carb-loaded food he had picked up. He was surprised to say the least however, when a middle aged woman was lifting herself up off the front step of the porch.

 

"There you are, I've been freezing my fucking ass off out here waiting for you."

 

"Firstly, who the hell are you?” He furrowed his brow “And secondly, watch your language... Lady..."

 

A knowing smirk spread across the woman’s face.

 

"Delilah?"

 

"Took you long enough, old man. You're not going to freak out or anything right? Not gonna have one of those heart attacks because seeing as you eat that kinda crap I wouldn't be surprised if you did," she pointed at the fast food bag in Henry’s arm.

 

"As if you've never touched this stuff before"

 

She snorted, "Yeah whatever. Can we go inside now before I loose all the feeling in my legs."

 

"Uh, yeah sure." Henry brought the keys and unlocked the door, took one quick glance at Delilah at his side, then pushed the door open.

 

He threw the keys into a bowl on a side table and glanced behind him, "Hey take your shoes off."

 

Delilah raised an eyebrow, "I didn't have you pinned as one of those people."

 

"I'm not."

 

She obliged, but decided not to say anything further on the matter.

 

"So...," she glanced around the room. The place was small to say the least, but it was well furnished with abstract paintings, glass cases layered with ceramics, and well worn furniture. Cans of beer and energy drinks nestled into couch creases and on table tops, and the atmosphere of the room simply felt heavy. Burdened, even. "Nice place you got here."

 

“Nice try, but I’m not buying it. I’ll get it cleaned up soon. Sorry for the mess, I wasn’t exactly expecting guests.”

 

It was obvious to anyone with a brain that Henry had been convincing himself to clean the place up for a very long time. Delilah strolled briefly around, poking at ornaments and family pictures, before placing herself at the breakfast counter in the kitchen. She watched while Henry removed all the fast food packaging and arranged it haphazardly onto a plate. 

"Tea, coffee?" 

 

"Oh ah a coffee would be great yeah, thanks."

 

Henry hesitated, “I uh don’t actually have any coffee.”

 

Delilah snorted a giggle, “Tea is fine then, Henry.”

 

He sheepishly smiled at her and turned the kettle on.

 

Tea, and a plate of burger and fries in hand, Henry settled beside his ex co-worker.

 

He offered her some fries off his plate and she obliged. "So... What on earth were you doing on my front porch?"

 

She grinned at him before her expression neutralized again, "No reason, thought I'd take a trip. Maybe do some sight seeing."

 

"I'm serious, D. Did something happen? You dying or something? Because I honestly don't understand why you'd be here, especially after you left me back there. Ya know actually I'd also like to know how on earth you found my house in the first place."

 

"I have my ways... and I may have looked at your file." She smiled apologetically before she took a more serious tone and sighed, rubbing the warm mug between her hands. "I'm not dying and no, nothing's happened, other than that fire- But honestly” She took a deep breath and let it out, “I have no fucking clue why I'm here. Guilty conscience maybe I don’t know." she looked up at him, "or that I missed you. I wouldn't know. I just had to... I had to see you." She shrugged and took a sip of the coffee.

 

Henry looked at her a short while longer before turning to the burger in his hand and taking a large bite.


End file.
